


Snoopers get spanked

by Slashaddict96



Category: Doctor Sleep (2019)
Genre: AU, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Jealousy, Non-Consensual Spanking, Puberty, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Abra gets caught snooping through uncle Dan's room and has to suffer the punishment
Relationships: Abra Stone/Dan "Danny" Torrance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Snoopers get spanked

**Author's Note:**

> Just watched doctor sleep for the first time today! And i love these two obviously in this fic I'm pretending the ending didn't happen

_Abra stone Torrance she liked the way that sounded as she continued to write it in her secret diary with her music blasting in her ears abra's mother couldn't handle the tragic loss of her father and she didn't feel like she could deal with the powers that abra posess on her own so she agreed to give uncle Dan full custody of abra her mother still loved her dearly of course and still talked to her and didn't mind that she took Dan's last name even though dan himself was iffy about it,_

_The two mangaged to move on with their lives after all that has happened moved into a small but nice house in a new town_

_Even though abra was older she still enjoyed having uncle dan tell her stories kiss her cheeks and tuck her into bed she especially loved the kisses on the cheek she felt tingles and grew flushed whenever he did it she even slept with him in his bed sometimes her heart would race whenever he accidentally brushed his leg against hers_

_abra had felt things for dan for a while now probably more so when she started to change as she called it_

_Of course uncle dan didn't know though it be too embarrassing_

_The only flaws with living with dan was when he went on dates abra couldn't stand seeing her uncle with another woman it was worse when he'd bring one home have dinner with her than have sex with her even though they tried quietly but they both could get inside each other's minds so there was no point really,_

_She'd watch the next day when dan would greet them out the door and kiss them goodbye that always stung_

_As abra finished writing she hid the diary back in her desk drawer she told dan she'd be in charge of dinner that night_

_As she made her way into the hall she passed by uncle dan's room which was left open she's never been in there alone before she glanced in not wanting to let her curiosity get the best of her unfortunately it did she walked into the dimly lit room and letting her eyes roam_

_The first thing she did was look through his dresser she found notes and stuff from the hospital he worked at and of course clothes she grabbed his plain blue T shirt which he wore frequently she brought the shirt up to her face inhaling Dan's scent abra couldn't help the thoughts that began to run through her mind as she went to put the shirt back she turned to see dan in the doorway_

Abra what are you doing in here? Asked Dan 

I'm sorry uncle dan i was just- snooping? Dan finished before abra could come up with an excuse 

Well...yeah I'm sorry uncle dan it won't happen again says abra in a promising tone

I know it won't says dan sitting on the end of his bed 

Come here into my lap says dan sternly 

_Abra didn't say a word just obeyed what dan wanted she climbed into his lap soon enough she felt swatts at her butt he than pulled her bed pants down and began swatting some more abra somewhat started to enjoy this as was dan as she felt him stiffened in his jeans_

_he gave her three more swatts before pulling her bed pants back up and sitting her on his lap like a child he brought her into a hug_

_Abra inhaled his scent she loved so much_

Promise me you won't do this again abby says dan in a soft gentle tone

I promise uncle dan says abra audibly 

_Abra left uncle Dan's room towards the stairs to cook hers and Dan's dinner it was weird that she didn't cry during the punishment and enjoyed it for the matter but she wasn't normal nether was dan she might as well embrace it,_

**The end**


End file.
